


Jared Not-So-Fineman

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bulimia, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Connor and Zoe get along, Consensual Underage Sex, Denial, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/F, Galaxy Gals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jared Kleinman-Centric, Lots of it, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Smut, Protective Siblings, Self-Harm, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Zoe Murphy, Tree Bros, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor Murphy is falling in love with Evan Hansen- little does he know someone else is.





	1. Zoe Likes Abba; Connor likes Evan

Jared Kleinman was watching his best friend lose his virginity.  
Not by choice, of course.  
His choice would have been taking it himself.  
But through the closet's half open door, he could see the bed. Could see- he could see Evan, clawing at Connor's back, whining and moaning in delight, his face twisted and eyes snapped shut in the most beautiful way....  
Jared wondered exactly how he got trapped here.

**Five days earlier**

 

            Zoe Zoe Zoe Zoe  
 _this chat contains:the.cosmo.queen, murphys_law,peckbeck,jared fineman_

the.cosmo.queen: Why is the chat name my name in particular

jaredfineman: she is the cosmo queen~~~

jaredfineman: young and sweet~~~

jaredfineman: only seventeen~~~

jaredfineman: ooo, ooo~

the.cosmo.queen: Stfu

murphys_law: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

the.cosmo.queen: hi connor

peckbeck: Are you alright, Connor?

murphys_law: I FUCKNIG TALKED TO EVAN HANDEN

the.cosmo.queen: Evan Handen?

murphys_law: HE LET ME SIGN HIS CAST JVCDJC

the.cosmo.queen:Aww how gay :)

murphys_law: im not gay zoe

the.cosmo.queen: Idk you sound pretty gay....

murphys_law: no im not

the.cosmo.queen: You....got...embarrased...and flustered...over signing Evan Hansrn cast...sounds a lil gay....  
                    
jaredfineman: im sure evan doesnt feel the same

peckbeck: Aww, you should ask him, Connor.

murphys_law: arrrgh but when

peckbeck: Hm....

the.cosmo.queen: Mom and Dad are out this weekend. Maybe then...?

murphys_law: he might say no....to me

peckbeck: Jared can ask! Right,  
 Jared?

jaredfineman: ...i guess...

peckbeck: Alright then! Go!!!!!

 

           Saddest Fucking Thing  
 _chat contains: j's squad_

jaredfineman: the murphys want you to come to a party

anxious.acorn: WHAT?!


	2. Evan Hansen- Jared's Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared discusses his doubts.

_jaredfineman has added peckbeck,the.cosmo.queen, and anxious.acorn to a new chat_  
               **4:55 PM**  
peckbeck: Hello!

the.cosmo.queen: Hey

anxious.acorn: hi

the.cosmo.queen: OMGGGG Evan your username is adorable tho 

anxious.acorn: aw thanks....its nothing special [blushing emoji]

peckbeck: Evan is adorable in general! ngl

anxious.acorn: you too, Alana???

the.cosmo.queen: Babe did you just use actual internetspeak

peckbeck: Perhaps.... [eyes emoji]

jaredfineman: were a little besides the point arent we

peckbeck: What was the point?

jaredfineman: the point is our local school shooter is trying to fuck evan

the.cosmo.queen: Dude he's my brother calm the fuck down

the.cosmo.queen: Connor isn't really as bad as I thought he was chill

jaredfineman: i dont trust him, hes a freak

jaredfineman: didnt he like threaten to kill you?

anxious.acorn: don't be mean Jared!!!!

jaredfineman: fine, sorry

anxious.acorn: Connor was nice to me today....plus he's....cute, so if he's trying to ask me out that might not be so bad [blushing emoji x6]

the.cosmo.queen: I ship it. rt if you agree

peckbeck: Rt!

jaredfineman: you can do better evan

anxious.acorn: Jared.

anxious.acorn: excuse my language, but don't be a dick!!!!!!

jaredfineman: hnnnnnng im sorry

anxious.acorn: >:|

jaredfineman: evvvvvvaaaannn pls dont be mad at meeee

anxious.acorn: fine, you're forgiven. but dont be mean to Connor!!!!

jaredfineman: hnnnnng ok

 

                 **GAYS**  
               **5:01 PM**

the.cosmo.queen: And once again Jared bows down to his self-control, Evan Hansen

jaredfineman: stfu

peckbeck: Why don't you tell him how you feel, Jared? :(

jaredfineman: alana have you fucking met evan

jaredfineman: i dont deserve him, nobody does.

jaredfineman: hes nice and is even defending /connor FUCKING murphy/ bc thats just how sweet he is

jaredfineman: i dont...deserve that

the.cosmo.queen: :(


	3. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaredfineman: idk sounds shady to me

Saddest Fucking Thing  
 **12:55 PM**

murphys_law: tf is evan

anxious.acorn: J and i are at the nurses office

murphys_law: are you ok????

jaredfineman: some jock punched him

murphys_law: W T F

jaredfineman: and i punched some jock so im going to the principals in a sec

peckbeck: Evan, are you alright?!

the.cosmo.queen: Who the fuck hit you

jaredfineman: some fucking transphobe who deadnamed him

anxious.acorn: guys im ok!!! my eye just hurts!!!!

jaredfineman: and it turns out the same jock beat the shit out of evan and he decided not to tell us

anxious.acorn: he didn't beat me up!!! he just shoved me

jaredfineman: and kicked you

anxious.acorn: IM FINE!!!!!

jaredfineman: [damage.jpg] [moredamage.jpg]

peckbeck: Those bruises look pretty bad!!! 

murphys_law: where tf is this guy 

anxious.acorn: im going home early

murphys_law: text me when youre feeling better

anxious.acorn: ok :)

murphys_law: :)

jaredfineman: ILL be driving him home, back off connor

murphys_law: i wasn't...?

jaredfineman: sure [eyes emoji]

murphys_law: its fucking true!!!


	4. Dear Connie Murphy

Saddest Fucking Thing  
 **9:57 PM**

the.cosmo.queen: So Connor needs....a place to stay

anxious.acorn: whats wrong????

murphys_law: i came out

murphys_law: dad called me a faggot and...kind of slapped me

peckbeck: LARRY HIT YOU???

peckbeck: THAT'S A NEW LOW!!!

the.cosmo.queen: It suprised me too!!!!!

the.cosmo.queen: Connie needs a place to stay since Larry kicked him out....

anxious.acorn: you call him by his first name? :0

the.cosmo.queen: When im mad at him yeah

murphys_law: did you just call me connie

murphys_law: you havent done that since we were little 

the.cosmo.queen: Its your name in my contacts,,,,

the.cosmo.queen: [connie2009.jpg]

murphys_law: DELETE TAHT IMMEADUTLYYYY

peckbeck: Cute kid!!!

murphys_law: AAAAAAA

anxious.acorn: you can stay with me...Connie....

murphys_law: omf..g

the.cosmo.queen: Y E S

  _peckbeck has changed the chat name to Connie Murphy_

murphys_law: zozo im suing

jaredfineman: ZOZ O


	5. Defiled!

Connie Murphy  
 **7:45 PM**

murphys_law: so ev and i got tattoos,,,,

jaredfineman: HOW D ARE YO U

the.cosmo.queen: YOU DEFILED THE PURE TREE

peckbeck: 911 EVAN HAS BEEN CORRUPTED

murphys_law: i feel targeted

anxious.acorn: it was my idea!

jaredfineman: UR UNDER ARREST MURPH Y

anxious.acorn: theyre just trees!!! matching trees!!!

the.cosmo.queen: gay

peckbeck: Gay

murphys_law: st op

anxious.acorn: [mytree.jpg] [connortree.jpg]

peckbeck: AWWWW!!!!

anxious.acorn: mine's a maple tree, his is pine

murphys_law: i suggested evan draw ornamemts on mine round xmas

the.cosmo.queen: [zoe.exe has st opped woRKIng] tha ts fuuuccccking CUTE connie

murphys_law: connie is bANNED.

anxious.acorn: :(

murphys_law: except for evan

anxious.acorn: :)


	6. Jared In The Closet At A Party

_the.cosmo.queen has added anxious.acorn, jaredfineman, murphys_law, peckbeck, tiniest.lifeboat, and deadgirlwalkin to a new chatroom_

murphys_law: tf are those people

the.cosmo.queen: Friends. Ever heard of them

murphys_law: STFU

_the.cosmo.queen has renamed the chat to Zozo's Party Squad_

jaredfineman: zo thats terrible

anxious.acorn: i like it :) party squad!!!!!!

jaredfineman: nvm, i agree with evan

peckbeck: Jared, you always agree with Evan....

jaredfineman: meet me outside beck

peckbeck: >>>:O

 

Zozo's Party Squad  
**9:55 PM**

the.cosmo.queen: Who gave Evan the jello shots 

murphys_law: I DIDNT T HINK HED GET DRUNK FORGIVE ME

the.cosmo.queen: UNFORGIVEN

the.cosmo.queen: Eaten anything?

murphys_law: hnnnng

the.cosmo.queen: Con >:(

murphys_law: i havent had any beers so thats progress

murphys_law: i ate some brownies i think

the.cosmo.queen: There aren't any brownies

the.cosmo.queen: I dont have time for this <3 glad you're sober tho, proud 

murphys_law: :) thanks zo

 

Zozo's Party Squad  
**11:33 PM**

peckbeck: ZOOOOREEEEEEE

the.cosmo.queen: ALANANANANA

peckbeck: you have bery pretty eyed zow :))) i like them

the.cosmo.queen: Alana are you drunk

peckbeck: no

anxious.acorn: I AM

the.cosmo.queen: we know evan

jaredfineman: ev where are you????

anxious.acorn: w connro

anxious.acorn: hes v sweert zooe

the.cosmo.queen: He can be

anxious.acorn: anf he kissded me wihch was niice~~~~<<~~<

the.cosmo.queen: SCRE AMING

the.cosmo.queen: guys? its v quiet

murphys_law: um

murphys_law: jared just punched me in the face...why...it hurts

deadgirlwalkin: i also think he kissed evan? is that the blond guy

tiniest.lifeboat: [???.mov]

peckbeck: whathgsjndtobxeask

deadgirlwalkin: me too, peckbeck

the.cosmo.queen: veronica pls get connor the icepack u know where it is and heather try to get evan a pizza and some water? sober him up a lil

the.cosmo.queen: let jared cool off w/e he is

the.cosmo.queen: also force food in connor

murphys_law: DONT

the.cosmo.queen: im worried fucking eat something

murphys_law: ill puke it

the.cosmo.queen: U G H 

ZOE ZOE ZOE  
**1:24 AM**

_jaredfineman(1) is currently in this chat_

jaredfineman: jared, hi, its you, reminding you where you are

jaredfineman: evan's closet that is

jaredfineman: bc you hid, in his room after you socked his bf(?) and kissed him like an idiot

jaredfineman: but i can see the two of them through the cracks in the closet door

jaredfineman: and evan...fuckinG...

jaredfineman: connor took evan's binder off and im disgusting

jaredfineman: hes so pretty right now and i want to touch him like that. why tf does connor get to. nobody deserves to touch him, nobody

jaredfineman: he just....made /a sound/

jaredfineman: this is just a message to future me

jaredfineman: pls dont jack off to this, thats sick

jaredfineman: please

jaredfineman: just kill yourself already, kleinman


	7. Is There A Sadder Sight...?

**Saddest Fucking Thing has disbanded**   
_Zozo's Party Squad has been renamed to WTF??? by murphys_law_   
**9:45 AM**

murphys_law: why am i cuddling jared

peckbeck: WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING JARED????

_tiniest.lifeboat and deadgirlwalkin have left the chat_

murphys_law: i found him crying in evans bathroom so im holding him send help

peckbeck: Why is he crying???

murphys_law: idk!!!! how do i help him???? do i pet his head

murphys_law: head pets are a yes

murphys_law: ZOE PLS HELP

**4:55 PM**

         **Call Transcript**  
             EVAN to JARED

EVAN: Um...hey, can we talk?

JARED: I've sworn off speech. It's against my new religion.

EVAN: Jared, please! I want to talk about last night.

JARED: He took your virginity.

EVAN: Huh?

JARED: Connor took your virginity. I was trapped in your closet.

EVAN: Oh my...o-oh my god.

JARED: I'm. Fucking shit. I'm fucking sorry. You hate me now. I didn't....I didn't mean to watch you guys....

EVAN: Nononono just listen are you okay-

JARED: I'm just...in my bathroom. All by myself.

EVAN: Jared pleasepleasepleaseplease DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID-

JARED: This is bullshit. I hope you're happy with Connor or whatever. And sorry for calling you Ella so many times in 8th I was being a dic-

EVAN: JARED!

            ---CALL ENDED---


	8. Old Habits Die Hard, Binch

WTF???  
 **1:35 PM**

murphys_law: whos turn was it today

the.cosmo.queen: Alana and I were going today i thinkkkk

peckbeck: Yup!

anxious.acorn: is he gonna be out soon?

peckbeck: We don't really know....you could ask Heidi?

anxious.acorn: mom doesn't know, mrs.Kleinman didn't tell her yet :/

the.cosmo.queen: ??? Heidi works at the hospital???

anxious.acorn: she's not in Jared's wing thobxsjbaehvsf

anxious.acorn: connor is the cutest and can do no wrong but does not deserve my love he also has a huge dicgdawrhvsujbfg!!!hfst

anxious.acorn: HE T OOK MY PHONE ZO E TELL HIM TO S TOP LAUGHHING

the.cosmo.queen: IM FUCKING DEA D

murphys_law: anyway im glad its not my day bc its mine and evan's day

the.cosmo.queen: Stop be ing GAY

murphys_law: you're gay w alana its my turn binch

the.cosmo.queen: 'binch'

murphys_law: B I N C H.

**2:54 PM**

murphys_law:....what exactly did he do?

anxious.acorn: ?

murphys_law: jared.

anxious.acorn: why are you texting me??? we're in the same house

murphys_law: hnnnnng i dont....want to talk about it out...loud

anxious.acorn: oh...okay. um...

murphys_law: nvm it doesnt matter im ok its ok i love you

anxious.acorn: have you eaten anything today?

murphys_law: some chips and sandwiches, im fine you denrophiliac 

anxious.acorn: lol shush!!! i dont even have thattttttt

murphys_law: are you sure?

anxious.acorn: >:0 just come upstairs dork!!!

murphys_law: in the bathroom atm. 

anxious.acorn: fair enoughhhh

 

Technically, Connor wasn't lying. Sandwiches and chips were part of the binge he was puking up right now.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10???4??? kudos??? youre all!!! amAZING!

WTF???  
 **3:45 AM**

anxious.acorn: um guys were going to the hospital, con isnt looking so good, meet us near the e room

 

Zoe arrived before her parents.  
"Where are they?" Evan whined, tapping his foot. Nobody was let in to see Connor.  
"In a sec. What did he _do_?" Zoe held Evan's hands, squeezing them.  
"We don't know. He f-fainted and Mom-"  
"Has he been eating? Do you know?"  
"Um, he says-"  
"No. Evan, have you SEEN Connor eating?"  
"At dinner. If he comes to dinner. He's always-"  
"Not feeling well?" Zoe supplied. "Had a snack earlier? Just not hungry?!"  
Evan's eyes widened. "How di-"  
Zoe let out a frustrated shriek, pulling away from Evan and kicking the wall. After that, she began to curse like a sailor, nursing the foot she kicked against the wall.  
"You guys okay?"  
Jared appeared at the other end of the small, suprisingly empty waiting space, looking throughly spooked. He had only been out of this same hospital for a few weeks.  
"Yeah," Zoe said. Evan shook his head at the same time.  
Jared walked over and stared at Evan. Before patting his shoulder gingerly.  
Evan made it a hug. Of course he made it a hug. He buried his nose in Jared's shoulder and sobbed.  
Jared participated by patting his back and signaling to Zoe for help, clearly a little anxious about any of his interactions with Evan.  
Jared then politely shoved him away, shushing the apology Evan began to word-vomit out.  
Zoe sighed and sat in one of the sad,brown hospital chairs, running a hand through her hair, and bringing her eyes to rest upon her nail polish. A deep, galaxy blue. A small star was painted on her middle nail. Done by Connor.  
 _"So even when you're flipping them off you can be a STAR!"_ He had snickered. But he drew it so deftly, so softly.

Connor was an artist. And Zoe knew that. She had seen the sketchbooks under his bed, and crumpled up drawings on napkins, because he drew when he was anxious, if he wasn't lashing out.  
He would sketch his father across the table while being lectured.

"Zo?"

Alana shook her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You looked a little out of it." She mumbled, flicking a bit of hair out of Zoe's face.  
"I was." Zoe pressed her nose against Alana's shoulder. Alana laughed, and it was a pleasant noise.

"Alright, alright. I need to tell you all something." Zoe said, voice grave.  
Aaaand all eyes were on Zoe. 

She swallowed down a sudden anxiety at this and pulled at a tear in the seat cushion. Evan's eyebrows knitted at her tone, and Jared crossed his arms. Even Alana looked a little baffled at the development.  
"Connor has an eating disorder," She said quietly.   
Reactions were mixed. Alana knew this- she simply nodded, frowning. Jared's eyebrows raised.  
Evan let out an audible gasp.  
"I can't believe Mom didn't tell Heidi. He binges, then he purges, then he starves. Dad won't send him to a treatment center any longer than the state requires. He...he called it a waste of money."  
Silence followed.  
"What the fuck?" Evan whispered.  
They turned to him. Evan stood. "What the fuck?! If C-Connor needs HELP,your parents should have...AUGH!" Evan threw up his hands and stormed out of the room.  
They watched him go.


	10. I Like You, Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared x connor subtext??? who

**CALL TRANSCRIPT**  
CONNOR TO JARED

CONNOR: H-hey, um, Evan?  
JARED: Wrong number. It’s Jared.  
CONNOR: Oh. _Oh._  
JARED: Is something wrong, orrrrrr?  
CONNOR: I was….about to call the suicide hotline.  
JARED: H-huh?  
JARED: Holy shit. Connor, are you okay?  
CONNOR: No. I don’t know.  
JARED: Don’t hang up. Talk to me.  
CONNOR: You hate me.  
JARED: I like you.  
CONNOR: Bullshit.  
JARED: It’s true! Fuck, you’re dating my best friend-  
CONNOR: I messed up. I _hurt_ Evan, I hurt him and….a-  
JARED: CONNOR. Listen, Evan loves you. Your sister loves you. Where are you? Connor, do you need me to come get you?  
CONNOR: *heavy breathing* I’m at….Blue Day Bridge? It’s cold. I’m so cold, Jared.  
JARED: Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’ll come pick you up, and we’ll get hot chocolate? Hmm?  
CONNOR: Hot chocolate?  
JARED: Hot chocolate. You can have one of my nice jackets, yeah? Sit down, I’m coming to get you.  
CONNOR: Do-Don’t hang up, please.  
JARED: I’ll be here. I’ll be here.  
CONNOR: *Lightly sobbing*  
JARED: Did you have any pets when you were little?  
CONNOR: T-that’s dumb.  
JARED: I wanna know. Tell me.  
CONNOR:....We had a ferret named Scruffles.  
JARED: Scruffles! Tell me about Scruffles!  
CONNOR: *laughing*  
JARED: ….Heh.  
CONNOR: Are you close?  
JARED: Yeah, hang tight.  
CONNOR:....Mhm.  
JARED: I’m sorry for being such an asshole.  
CONNOR: Me too.  
JARED: I see you.  
CONNOR: You’re in the Jeep?  
JARED: Yeah.  
\---CALL ENDED---

PRIVATE MESSAGE TO anxious.acorn  
 **5:43 AM**

jaredfineman: hey, connor called me from blue day bridge. he was about to jump, but i have him now, and we’re heading to my place. he’s ok, just really cold, he’s kinda cute in my jacket tbh

anxious.acorn: omw 

jaredfineman: nononono its ok stay home sleep u cinnamon roll

anxious.acorn: IM ON MY WAY BITCH

jaredfineman: okay


	11. Chapter 11

Jared let Connor in and gave him a seat on the couch. The taller teen pulled his legs to his chest.

"Evan's on his way," Jared smiled weakly at Connor. Connor gave him a similar play of his lips. Why was Jared looking at Connor's lips? Unimportant.

Jared handed him a cat mug with watery hot chocolate. Connor sipped it thoughtfully, not even scrunching up his face. They sat next to each other. Connor shivered, pulling  ~~ _Jared's_~~ the jacket tightly around his shoulder.

"Blanket?" Jared asked.

Connor shook his head. The tips of his hair were wet, and a few drops hit Jared's face. 

"Are you sure?" Jared asked. "Bec-"

"You like me, right, Jared?"

Jared sputtered. "Uh, oh. Yeah, you're coo-"

"Romantically."

Jared stared at him. "What?"

Connor nodded. "I'm not stupid, Jared. You already made out with my boyfriend. And I already think you're cute, too, if you aren't being an ass."

"What the fuck? What the...fuck?"

"I should go-"

Jared grabbed his face and kissed him.

And they heard the door open.

And Evan screamed.


	12. "Cool"

"Evan," Connor stood. "Evan, I can explain."

Evan shook his head. "What...the fuck?"

"Honey-"

"No. I don't  _WANT_ your  _EXPLANATION!_ " Evan grabbed at his own hair. "I'm leaving. I-"

He turned on his heel and ran outside, Connor quick to follow. Jared heard a thud and an "OW"!

"CONNOR,WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Jared groaned, following them, only to find Connor cradling Evan on the ground.

"Nothing!" Connor snapped. "He just fell."

"I think I twisted my ankle." Evan mumbled, gesturing towards his legs.

"Are you alright, at least?" Jared crouched next to them, frowning.

"I'm fine! Now let me just call my mom to come pick me up-"

"I wanna talk about this!" 

"I don't  _care,_ Jared!" Evan snapped. "You give me all these g-goddamn FEELINGS and then you make out with boyfriend! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE AND YOU BOTH FUCKING SUCK!"

He banged his fist on Connor's chestw, earning a wince, then sobbed into his chest. Jared and Connor shared ' _what the fuck are we going to do'_ kind of looks.

"It's not going to-"

"Shut  _up,_ Connor!" Evan was basically screaming. "Stop dragging this out! If you're going to dump me, dump me and go fuck Jared! I don't need to be led on!"

"I'm not going to dump you!"

"It's not like you actually like me, so get it over wit-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Connor shouted. Evan recoiled from him.

Connor looked hurt. Really fucking hurt. Jared took a moment to process what an eventful goddamn evening it had been for him in particular.

He let Evan curl in closer to him, touching his nose to Evan's forehead. Evan sobbed, and Connor blinked at his own tears.

"I hate to break this up, but we should probably head inside and talk about this." Jared looked away. 

They made sure Evan's ankle wasn't actually twisted  _badly_ or anything and went inside. Jared sat at the far end of the couch.

"I know I ruined everything-" Jared began.

"You didn't ruin everything." Evan argued, wiping his cheeks.

"Well, one of us did." Connor pulled Evan further into his lap. 

The three managed to laugh.

Silence followed.

"So," Connor cleared his throat. "I'm going to guess....you have feelings for both of us."

"Pfft," Jared shrugged. "Of course not."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Maybe a little," He admitted.

Stare.

"Maybe a lot! Happy?" Jared crossed his arms.

"Sort of," Evan said. "Confused."

"I kind of have the same problem." Connor glanced between the two of them, avoiding eye contact.

 

Silence.

 

"So are we going to start dating now?" Evan said softly.

"Pfft, what?" Jared laughed. Connor made a similar gesture.

 

Silence.

 

"I mean, if-" Jared blushed.

"Yeah," Evan said. "Yeah, I'd be interested."

Jared grinned. 

"I have to agree." Connor said, calmly, blushing like an idiot.

Jared smiled wider.

 

 

 

"Cool."


End file.
